


A Quick Study

by StoneAndRoses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, Marriage Law Challenge, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneAndRoses/pseuds/StoneAndRoses
Summary: When Kingsley Shacklebolt taps Hermione and Harry to be the faces of the Marriage Law, Hermione is disappointed by the lack of suitors who are investing in actually getting to know her. She finds a somewhat surprising companion in Lucius Malfoy, who has a unique strategy for their wedding night.A smutty Lumione one-shot with a little marriage law thrown in written (and recorded) for The Pen15 is Mightier’s Aural Delights competition.





	A Quick Study

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the result of a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. The Pen15 is Mightier's Aural Delights Podfic competition (and my lovely beta) got me to finish it. Once I post the recorded version, I'll link it here. 
> 
> Thanks so much to my amazing beta Belisama. Not only are you a great sounding board and editor, you push me out of my comfort zone and it always ends up being so much fun.

Hermione had lived an unexpected life, and had become quite good at “rolling with the punches” as some might say. But this, lying on the lush master bed at Malfoy Manor, fingering herself, while Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the Manor, sat in a plush, forest green velvet wingback chair at the end of the bed watching intently, was a little out there even for her. 

It had all started about five months ago, when she and Harry had been called into Minister Shacklebolt's office one Tuesday morning. 

~~~~~~~~~

“We’re dying off.” 

“Excuse me?” she said. That was one hell of a way to start a meeting that hadn’t been planned. 

“You heard me, Hermione. We’re not reproducing as much as we expected after the war. If this trend continues, then Magical Britain will cease to exist as we know it,” sighed Kingsley, looking dismayed. 

“How can we help?” she said, Harry apparently was still in shock. 

“Funny you should mention that…”

They had imposed a bloody marriage law. The Wizengamot had at least had the foresight to not insult anyone’s intelligence by trying to come up with some complicated formula or test to figure out who was well matched, and would therefore birth the best babies. 

But that was probably because Draco Malfoy, based off of Severus Snape’s notes and with the backing of Malfoy Industries of course, had come up with some type of potion that would guarantee not only conception, but conception of a magical child for his sodding Mastery project.

Thus, the Ministry didn’t care who you got married to, just that you took the potion when you finally jumped into bed after the wedding.    


There were only a few “guidelines” presented within the law: 

  1. Wizards and Witches not otherwise spoken for (no matter if you were divorced or widowed and still mourning) had six months to marry. And then another six months to conceive (with the unspoken acknowledgement that it would happen faster than this). 
  2. It was ‘encouraged’ that you move outside of your blood-status (i.e. Purebloods need to stop inbreeding). 
  3. If you were over the age of 70, don’t bother (but hey, if you were 69, that was fine).
  4. Courting was allowed (and encouraged, to make it feel as authentic as possible) and should follow the normal terms of engagement (whatever that meant).



Unsurprisingly, Kingsley encouraged her and Harry to serve as the faces of the campaign. Why not Ron? He and one Lavender Brown - ahem, Weasley - already had a sweet little bun in the oven. He kept the Weasley tradition alive and didn’t need any help from a potion, or encouragement from the government. 

Harry settled on proposing, albeit a little earlier than planned, to Tracey Davis, and it was splashed across the front pages of the Prophet:

_ Help the Chosen One Save the Wizarding World: Participate in the Marriage Law _

Hermione couldn’t help but giggle at how many good headlines Padma Patil (soon to be Davies) was going to squeeze out of Harry’s old nicknames that the Prophet readers still ate up. But the propaganda really was a little silly.

She really was happy for them, she adored Tracey and couldn’t wait to go to the wedding. All she needed was a date. 

And the prospective suitors started lining up. 

Percy Weasley sent her a list of pros and cons, and then told her to come to his office in the Magical Administration at her earliest convenience to get married. No dinner dates needed, they’d known each other for so long after all. 

Terry Boot had sent her a very pretty, but also gaudy and somewhat cheap looking necklace that had belonged to his Great-Aunt Gabatha. She could come over for a butterbeer to draw up a contract on Thursday night.

Both Fred and George had sent her fireworks telling her that they were more than happy to share. But also a note that said there were many other fish in the sea with which to fulfill some weird fantasy.

Blaise Zabini sent her a pair of his unwashed underwear and a very bawdy note. Luckily she read the note first, as the underwear was apparently a portkey to his Villa in Florence, where he was supposedly waiting for her in a very naked state.

Astoria Greengrass sent her a well thought out letter making the argument that they never said it had to be between a witch and a wizard. There was artificial insemination after all. A couple memories of what seemed to be her quite skilled tongue at work, with, was that Luna...? As well as a gold-encrusted vibrator had been included with the letter to drive home her best argument. Hermione had been sorely tempted to at least take Astoria on a date.

Cormac McLaggen sent her a pitiful letter begging for her back, complete with tears at the bottom of the page. It had also included an engagement ring. 

As had Justin Finch-Fletchley’s, Dean Thomas’, Marcus Flint’s, Theodore Nott’s, and Adrian Pucey’s. 

Apparently, nobody had paid attention the last clause in the law encouraging some sort of courting. Apparently, she was a commodity to be snatched up before anyone else could. Apparently, she wasn’t worth romancing. Or at least she wasn’t worth romancing to the majority of the wizarding population. She was just the perfect prize to keep on their mantle (along with  _ her _ Order of Merlin, First Class).

The single letter or invitation that suggested courting, and consequently the only one that Hermione responded to, was from one Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

_ Dear Miss Granger, _

_ I have a function that I am attending at the Belgian Ministry on Saturday next. I would be most appreciative for your company at the event as well as an extended weekend exploring Brussels and Bruges.  _

_ I have already made two room reservations at The Dominion. I’ve also included a few gown options you may find acceptable, and that I, in my humble opinion, feel you would look heavenly in.  _

_ Despite what you and others may think, I simply would like to get to know you on a personal level outside of work, especially now with this blasted law. At the very least, it will be a pleasant weekend in Belgium, that otherwise could be quite dull. _

_ Sincerely Yours, _

_ Lucius A. Malfoy _

Although she did not work for Malfoy Industries, she did interact with them frequently as part of Neville Longbottom’s executive team at his plant sourcing and research conglomerate. So this invitation wasn’t completely out of the blue, as she ran into and spoke with the man about once or twice a month. They even shared tea in the break room on occasion. 

It truly had been a wonderful weekend full of chocolates, museums, old churches, and a ball with the best champaign she had ever had. And she  _ had _ looked heavenly in a gown he had chosen for her. A deep, rich, plum number that showed off her arms and fit like a glove. 

They had continued courting and Hermione had been quite surprised by the older man. She had expected to be put off by his pureblood ways and money, but he actually could be fairly down to earth when he wanted to be. Or at least when they were alone. 

Hermione had been surprised to learn how Narcissa had left him for Viktor Krum of all people. Despite the marriage being arranged, it seemed Lucius had gotten attached over the years. She was also a little sad that Viktor had not told her nor invited her to the wedding. Maybe he was embarrassed. 

Lucius had told her he simply wanted someone he saw as an equal that he could spend time with and dote on, now that Draco was married — to Ginny Weasley of all people. Now  _ that _ had been the wedding of the century. 

Hermione’s friends had not been thrilled with her new beau until Gin stood by her. Being married to Draco, she spent time around Lucius and vouched for how he had mellowed, and that he cared fiercely for his family. “He went to Azkaban and was ready to do it again to protect his family - I think that means Hermione’ll be safe. Also, he’s bloody brilliant once you talk to him for more than a few minutes. He’s one of the few people I’ve seen that keeps up with her so bloody well. She won’t be bored. And damn it if he isn’t still fit!” Ginny had exclaimed after a much too long conversation at Grimmauld one night.

Oh, was he fit. On their third date it had taken a lot of effort not to rip his incredibly expensive navy blue robes off his body the minute they left the restaurant. And it really wasn’t safe for public viewing to watch the man eat an ice cream cone. Being slightly old fashioned though, he insisted on waiting for anything more than a deep kiss until they were properly married. There were many times after that third date she found herself jealous of silverware. 

Finally their wedding day had arrived, a quiet ceremony with friends in the gardens of the Manor, followed by a lovely meal and some dancing. Longing stares, and increasingly low hands during dances, had led to them leaving the festivities early back to Lucius’ new London townhouse. Nobody would notice for a while yet, and then nobody would blame them for skipping out early.

~~~~~~~~~

“Cease.” 

One word drawled, albeit in an extremely confidently tone, pulled her out of her thoughts. Drawing her fingers out of herself slowly emphasized just how wet she was, despite being slightly unsure of this whole set-up initially. He had insisted this was the best way for him to learn how to proceed on their wedding night. She on the other hand just wanted to get to it, she had waited long enough. 

She hadn’t noticed he was now standing and leaning over the foot of the bed. He snatched her wrist, grabbing her full attention as she sat up, and sensually drew her fingers into his mouth. If the muscle of his tongue felt this sure and amazing on the pads of her fingertips… she was vibrating with excitement now.

“But...Lucius...I didn’t…”

“Hermione,” he said with a large and self satisfied smile, “Love, I’m a quick study.” And there was the infamous smirk, he was going for male Malfoy bingo tonight. “I think I’ve got a basic idea. Let me take things from here. I plan on making you melt into the mattress with pleasure tonight. I don’t want you holding back, I want to hear you, feel you the whole time.” Gods she loved this man. “Oh, and my Dear, if I had known you tasted this intoxicating, I would have broken my self-imposed rules a little bit.”

With a smirk, he grabbed her ankles, pulling her to the end of the bed to allow for better access. Her light blue babydoll rolled underneath her, and her knickers had already been discarded in the sitting room. 

While massaging her foot with his left hand, he gently pushed her knee to one side with the right, seeking out what lay between her thighs. His gaze roamed over her labia, clit, and opening like he was settling on where to start his next research project. But if she knew him as well as she thought she did, he was memorizing everything.  

“So beautiful,” he said turning his head to kiss the inside of her thigh, all the while keeping the massaging meant to calm her going. He began sneaking up her calves after a minute. “Relax my dear”, he purred.  “We’re going to have an extremely enjoyable evening. You do want to enjoy my tongue don’t you?” 

She nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment, her eyelids already becoming heavy with lust. At her assurance, he dove right in. His tongue was not hesitant, just like when he had licked her fingers, he did what he wanted. He traced one line from the top to the bottom of her slit then slowly back again, eliciting a long low moan from Hermione. She suspected she was about to lose her verbal filler, if she hadn’t already.

“Mmmm, Lucius. I thought you wanted to observe the best way to, how did you phrase it? ‘Bring myself to climax.’” Yeah, the filter was gone. Why in the world would she be complaining about her new husband going down on her? And with exquisite skill at that.

Pausing his ministrations, Lucius tilted his gaze slightly to meet hers, making searing eye-contact. He looked smug, because of course he did. 

“My dear, as you know now, I’m quite sharp. You can just lay back and enjoy. Don’t worry, I’m not cheating you out of an orgasm. It just won’t come by your hand, I plan on being the cause of about 95% of them from now on.” And then Lucius Malfoy did something completely out of character - he winked at her. 

Taken off guard by the wink, she was then surprised by a pair of teasing fingers playing at her entrance that were slowly making their way inside. Throwing her head back on the bed Hermione hissed his name from between her lips. Lucius definitely knew what he was doing. 

While sucking on her clit he slowly began to pump his fingers in and out, but never quite going deep enough for Hermione’s satisfaction. He focused on making her anticipate her impending orgasm as much as possible. He was bloody well teasing her. “Get on with it...please… Lucius,” she begged.

He added a third finger, and finally brushed against the spot against her front wall he had been playing around until now, wringing another moan from her.

“Do you like that my dear? Do you prefer my fingers to yours? Are you imagining my cock in place of them? How much more deliciously stretched you’ll be when I take you properly?”

She had no response other than to moan his name along with many other deities under her breath. Hermione could not remember the last time she had been this wet. It felt like she was dripping down Lucius’ fingers, to his wrist, and then onto the mattress. The unnecessarily high thread count sheets were damp beneath her bum. But yet he kept a methodical pace, holding her on the precipice. Apparently, she had to do something. 

“Lucius, please... make me come.” 

“Oh, Pet. I thought you’d never ask,” he said with another smirk. The pace picked up from there and Hermione was quickly sent over the edge into one of the best orgasms she had experienced. Which was extremely cheesy as it was her first time sleeping with Lucius and it was her honeymoon, but it had to be said. Maybe it was a good thing he had stopped her initial efforts, her own fingers couldn’t get her body to sing like he had. 

He prowled up towards her face kissing sensitive body parts as he went. “I’m going to have to start a collection of memories around you my dear,” he said upon reaching and licking her ear. “Then I can relive the first time I saw you come. The first time I spank you, the first time I tie you up, the first time you ride me. What about taking you bent over my desk?” He must have been registering the shivers rolling down her spine. “Eager are we? Well, as much as I would like to do everything now, I think we should spread things out. I wouldn’t due for me to be widower one day into our marriage because you expired from such a pleasurable wedding night.”

She giggled in response, as she was turned on, but now he was just being silly. She reached one hand to his face and drew him into a sensual kiss that wrung out all of their emotions. 

Pulling out of the kiss he whispered in her ear, “I cannot wait to stretch you, feel you grip me. We really should have done this months ago. You squirming for me is just simply the best.” She thought she might swoon.

As she ran her hands up his back she whispered, “Of course you’re good at dirty talk, why should I expect anything less.” She wasn’t quite sure who she was talking to, but Lucius chuckled deeply at her orgasm-induced statement. The kisses on her collarbone were making her even more delirious. 

“Oh, Hermione. Just wait until I get bored after the honeymoon while we’re in our respective offices during the day. I wager my midday notes will have you touching yourself under your desk in no time.”

Hermione just groaned. There was no other response. He worked his kisses back up to her ear, tracing the shell with his tongue.

“But enough talk, I think I’d rather like to finally fuck you Hermione. What do you think?”

“Yes,” she hissed. Excitement was bubbling in her like a first year’s cauldron in potions as her hands made their way down to his briefs.  He was already completely solid underneath the black fabric that hid zero details. But she couldn’t wait to finally see the snake he had been hiding in his trousers. Pun intended.

“Surely the Smartest Witch of Her Age can help me take these off, hmmm?” he whispered delectably into her ear. “That way I can make good on my promise.”

Hermione shifted her hands from his crotch to his hips, hooking her thumbs under the expensive designer underthings her husband wore. Her fingers traced the Adonis-like vee shaped muscle rising out of the waistband. If she had not put up with Lucius’ son for most of her schooling she would not believe that he was only five years younger than her father. That had been a point of tension for others initially, but they had gotten over it.

She slid his pants down his muscled legs, and it was finally his turn to moan as her fingers returned to his cock attempting to map it out without her sight. Lucius took a moment to kick his briefs off completely, moving to lean on his side next to her. This provided Hermione her first full-on view of Lucius. And it was glorious. 

His cock was standing at full mast, the head slightly darker than the rest, with ridges and veins adding moments of texture. Curious, she reached out, wrapping one hand around the head, and one around the base. As they closed, Hermione felt him tense and let out a quiet moan again. 

“Oh, yes, Hermione… Be a good girl and explore.”

She didn’t need to be told twice. Sliding her hands towards each other, she tried to gauge his size and girth. Not that she had a lot of possible comparisons, but he seemed larger than average. Nothing like those monstrous cocks you read about in romance novels, or the unnecessarily large dildos at muggle adult stores, but definitely larger than the toys she kept in her drawer. Or anything she had seen in person for that matter. 

His skin was soft like his preferred formal gloves that he had worn to the gala in Belgium for their first date, and Hermione believed in that moment she could touch his penis forever. She would never tired of it. With the added friction of her hands, the tip began to produce pre-come, which she spread enthusiastically along his shaft. She had not been relishing ruining her new title of “Lady of the Manor” by having to spit in her hands while in bed, especially on their first night. 

Looking up from her newfound project, she saw Lucius’ eyes begin to darken and felt his hands thread into her hair, reaching the base of her head. His grip brought her lips to his as she continued to stroke him lightly, being careful to not accelerate. She couldn’t have him finish before they even had gotten started. 

As they kissed, his other hand, of which she was fairly certain he had at least three with all of the touching he got to, began to stroke her below the waist as well. 

“Still so wet for me,” he whispered against her lips. “Oh, I love how responsive you are.”

She keened at his comment, her rhythm becoming more erratic. He took her change in focus to roll on top of her and position himself at her entrance, while maintaining a very nice kiss. This man had many talents that Hermione was excited to explore. 

He pulled away from the kiss, and brought the hand not holding himself up, to brush at her face. He gave her a meaningful look and asked the thousand galleon question, “Are you ready, Pet?”

She nodded, replying, “Yes, Lucius. Let’s have a proper fu--.”

Before the naughty word fully exited her mouth, Lucius entered her to the hilt. Her walls stretched superbly, enveloping him in a tight embrace. He paused to allow her to adjust, and began kissing her neck. After what seemed like a full classes worth of listening to Professor Binns lecture, Lucius began to rock creating a sweet amount of friction not only within her walls, but also on her clit. 

She sighed a long, “Yesssssss.” Hoping she would spur him into action. 

“Be patient,” he replied.

“You said that already, please… You said you would fuck me not ten minutes ago.” She was really buying into the begging. 

“But I am fucking you Mrs. Malfoy, am I not?” he said with a devilish grin. This man was sinful, but she wanted delights of a more carnal variety at the moment. 

“Please,” she whined, “Lucius, please, please move. I want to feel you moving in me. I want you to take me, I want you to claim me completely.”

“Ten points to Gryffindor,” he declared, “I said I wanted to hear you tonight.” He then began to thrust into her with purpose. A sharp thrust in was contrasted by an indulgently slow withdrawl, only to be followed by a strong snap of the hips back in. She could already feel another release bubbling in her lower stomach increasing in intensity from the constant rolling boil that had stayed in her stomach all night. 

Lucius was looking deep into her eyes as he thrust. The intense eye contact further ignited the flames, and Hermione could only hold it for so long before closing her eyes and arching her back towards her husband. 

“Look at me Hermione,” he said firmly. When she opened her eyes, he was smirking at her. Before she knew it, she was flipped and astride what would likely become her new favorite seat. The fresh angle made her aware of just how large of a wand Lucius was wielding, and it was finding new places inside her she didn’t know held so much pleasure. 

Looking down at Lucius with his hair splayed against the sheets, he was gazing up at her with one of the most genuine looks of care she had ever seen. She knew at this moment she had made the right decision. She had found a wizard who loved her for who she was, not for her name, or for her magic. Lucius wanted to be with her and only her, and she returned the sentiment. 

But it didn’t hurt that she would not want for sexual delight for the rest of her life, if tonight was any indication. 

“I am definitely going to start a memory collection,” moaned Lucius. “I know you don’t normally like brooms, but I hope this ride is to your liking,” he finished trotting out some cheek. 

She giggled and began to move up and down along his cock. “It seems to be satisfactory.”

He smirked and grabbed his hips, “Don’t you know that this is the top of the line model, my Dear?” To punctuate his point he began to thrust up into her. 

Her head fell back, curls cascading down as she rode closer and closer to completion. Lucius began to encourage her, “Yes, that’s it Hermione... Witch, you feel amazing. I cannot wait to do everything and anything with you. You are not going to be out of my sight for the next two weeks. We may not even make it out of the Villa.” The upcoming honeymoon to Greece was going to be the cherry on top of this weekend. 

His deft fingers found her clit and began to stroke in time to their matched movements. She was a goner. 

“Lucius...I’m going…going to..”

“Yes,” he egged her on. “Come for my wife.”

That moniker did her in. She yelled incoherently, surprising herself, as waves of pleasure rolled up and down her body, reaching her toes and the ends of her curls. Lucius groaned and muttered something that sounded like, “You’re going to be the death of me.” His pace picked up and he quickly shot his seed into her moaning her name. 

She leaned forward to rest the side of her head on his shoulder and he began softly stroking her lower back. 

“Mrs. Malfoy, you minx,” he whispered in her ear. “What would the wizarding world say if they knew you were such a goddess in bed? Or maybe if they knew about that light voice kink?”

She blushed slightly at his words, but also feeling him soften and slip out of her. “That’s our little secret Lucius.” She kissed his cheek, remembering the beginning of the night. “And I’d say you’re more than a quick study,  _ husband _ . You’re top of the class.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A Quick Study](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793773) by [StoneAndRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneAndRoses/pseuds/StoneAndRoses)




End file.
